1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a table lamp, in general, and to a conversion apparatus for converting the table lamp from incandescent operation to fluorescent operation, in particular.
2. Prior Art
Table lamps and other lighting fixtures are well known in the art. Fluorescent light fixtures are well known in the art, as well. In fact, there are some table lamps, known in the art, which use fluorescent light bulbs or tubes. However, any such devices are, generally, ready-built, rather expensive, and require total replacement of existing equipment which can be quite expensive.
The importance for converting from incandescent to fluorescent light fixtures is multi-faceted. For example, it is highly desirable to reduce the cost of electricity by converting from incandescent to fluorescent operation. In addition, the amount of heat generated by fluorescent light is substantially less than the heat generated by incandescent light bulbs of comparable lumens (or light generation). Consequently, the costs incurred in air conditioning and the like are significantly reduced when fluorescent lighting is used.
The cost reduction advantages are especially important in commercial establishments such as (but not limited to) hotels and motels. Most establishments, including commercial institutions such as those noted above, already have in existence a huge inventory of conventional fixtures, lamps or the like which utilize incandescent light bulbs. Thus, the payback cost of converting from incandescent to fluorescent operation becomes virtually prohibitive when all of the incandescent fixtures have to be replaced with new fluorescent table lamps or similar fixtures.
Consequently, it is highly desirable to convert these existing energy wasting incandescent table lamps to energy efficient fixtures or table lamps capable of fluorescent operation. By converting existing equipment, the requirement of buying all new table lamps on a replacement basis is avoided.
Furthermore, in commercial establishments, as noted above, it is frequently very important to prevent theft of or tampering with lighting fixtures and the like. For example, in the hotel/motel business it is considered routine to los lamps, bulbs, parts of lamps, or the like, on an on-going basis. This loss can be quite significant. Therefore, many approaches have been taken to minimize this theft or pilferage. Consequently, it is highly advantageous to provide a substantially theft-proof fluorescent adapter when converting existing table lamps from incandescent to fluorescent operation. A theft-proof, low cost, energy saving conversion apparatus which does not require a complete replacement of the existing table lamps is highly desirable.